


Wrinkles

by Ziba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I don't know how to give things titles, Like, M/M, Oikawa's birthday, and DOMESTIC FLUFF AT THAT, i cannot believe i actually wrote fluff, i just copied and pasted the first bit of the fic, i'm ashamed this is too sappy, it doesn't punch you in the face, it's too early in the morning for iwachan to deal with this, let alone how to do summaries, the shortest thing i ever wrote, they old but idk how old, well there's some angst but it's kinda subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziba/pseuds/Ziba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oikawa hummed disapprovingly in the back of his throat, looking at the reflection on the mirror.</p>
<p>He had a huge bedhead, which could have been easily fixed with an hair brush and some hair product. The night stubble on his cheeks and chin that gave him a sloppy look would have been gone after a quick shave. </p>
<p>It would have been trickier to cover the little grey in his hair. There wasn’t enough silver hair to need a dye, but at the same time there was enough to make people notice it. Same with the wrinkles around his eyes, who seemed to grow deeper and deeper with each passing day. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrinkles

**Author's Note:**

> ʅ（´◔౪◔）ʃ I have zero excuses for this.  
> So, there's this song that always screams "Iwaoi" to me, and I wanted to write something inspired by it for a while. What better occasion that Trashykawa's birthday?

Oikawa hummed disapprovingly in the back of his throat, looking at the reflection on the mirror.

He had a huge bedhead, which could have been easily fixed with an hairbrush and some hair product. The night stubble on his cheeks and chin that gave him a sloppy look would have been gone after a quick shave. 

It would have been trickier to cover the little grey in his hair. There wasn’t enough silver hair to need dying, but at the same time there was enough to have people notice. Same with the wrinkles around his eyes, who seemed to grow deeper and deeper with each passing day. 

Oikawa groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, as if the motion could make age and sleepiness disappear.

A faint knock on the door, then a voice rough with sleep. “Are you done? I need to pee.”

“Don’t come in, I’m hideous.” Oikawa begged halfheartedly. The door swung open, revealing a yawning Iwaizumi.

“You don’t look worse than usual.” he said, approaching. Age hadn’t been kinder with Hajime than he had been with Tooru. He had deep creases between his eyebrows and around his eyes, and softer ones around his mouth, that were hided by a thin beard. His temples were completely grey, and his hairline was getting higher and higher. His body had gone a lot softer during the years, even though it could still be defined lean. 

He was still the best sight for Tooru’s sore eyes, though.

Oikawa sighed, getting back to contemplating the unforgiving mirror, one hand on the sink, the other tracing the lines on his face. He had to do something about that, soon enough. 

His line of thoughts was stopped by an arm reaching from behind him, opening the cabinet behind the mirror. Oikawa leaned back, welcoming the warmth of his partner’s body despite the heat of mid summer. He said nothing, just looking as the hand, callous and full of little scars, grabbed for a little bottle of heart pills. Another arm came up, making it so Oikawa was encircled by two arms who were trying to pry the bottle open, fighting against the safety cap . 

“Whoever created this thing didn’t think that someone would have to use it in the morning.” Hajime grumbled, his breath making Tooru’s neck tickle. 

“They just never thought that a brute like you would have to use it.” Tooru joked, taking gently the bottle from Iwaizumi’s hands and opening it with ease. He heard the growl from the chest he was pressed against, and he laughed a little, taking one pill and placing it in Hajime’s hand. The man thanked him, then swallowed the pill dry. 

Oikawa closed the bottle and put it away, closing the door of the cabinet, the mirror now reflecting them both. He sighed at the sight of their graying selves, nostalgia for greener times creeping in his chest.

Hajime’s arms hugged his middle, as he pressed his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder. In order to make that work, Iwaizumi had to stand a little on his tiptoes, while Oikawa had to slouch a tiny little bit, but they had had many years to practice that pose.

“Iwa-chan, would you look at that, every morning I woke up with more wrinkles.” Oikawa whined, pressing his arms over Hajime’s.

“Well, that’s bound to happen as time passes you know.” Iwaizumi deadpanned, brushing his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder, making him shiver. The man still had the same effect on him, no matter how much time had passed.

“Maybe we should just stop time then.” Oikawa pouted, now moving an hand through Iwaizumi’s salt and pepper hair. Hajime’s leaned in the touch.

“You’ve seen enough sci-fi movies to know that you just don’t mess with time.” Iwaizumi argued, peering over Tooru’s shoulder to take a better look of him. “And besides, most of your wrinkles aren’t due to age, they’re expressive wrinkles.”

“ _Expressive wrinkles_ ” Tooru repeated, raising an eyebrow, tone skeptical.

Iwaizumi made a protesting noise. “Listen it’s like eight in the morning I don’t remember the technical term. I’m just saying that, for example, the wrinkles around your eyes are there because of you laughing. Would you trade all the laughter you had in your life for a smooth pretty face?”

“No.” he admitted, and smiled to underline his statement. “Especially not the laughter we had together.”

He saw Hajime’s blush spread on his face, and laughed when the man hid his face in Tooru’s shoulder, half-groaning half-chuckling. “Have you no shame? Making this old man blush like a teenager.” Iwaizumi said in Oikawa’s tee.

“You should know by know that I’m shameless.” he laughed, squeezing one of Hajime’s hands. Iwaizumi squeezed back, and then pulled away a little. Oikawa started to complain at the loss of touch, but then one of the arms rounded his shoulders, pulling him down.

“Well, I’ve got to say, shameless or not you are still handsome for an old man.” Oikawa smiled at the sentence, and chuckled when Iwaizumi pressed a wet and tender kiss on his cheek. “Happy birthday, Tooru.”

Then Hajime completely let him go, flicking his ear playfully. “Now get out, I really need to pee and you have to get ready. It will take all day to reach the place.”

Oikawa first whined in mock pain, and then beamed at Hajime. They always went to the same spot in the mountains to stargaze for his birthday. It was hardly a surprise, and more like a tradition, but it still made him happy like a child.

“Aye aye, sir!” Tooru put on his best impression for a military salute, then reached for the walking stick leaning on the wall. Limping, he made his way out of the bathroom, but before closing the door, he turned, to find Iwaizumi still looking at him, a soft grin on his face.

“Hajime?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too. Now get out, I really have to pee.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So sappy, why am I like this, ten days from now and I'll regret all this sweetness.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this!  
> Love you all,  
> Ziba


End file.
